fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantica
Atlantica is a country in Sylphiu, in the Lavor region, populated by Oceanians and other species. It's home to Teardrop Seaside, and is where most of the games in the Teardrop series take place. It's a democratic country populated by Oceanians, a human-like species with water-like skin. Atlantic territory also includes various islands scattered across a small part of the sea, such as the Falitzzia Islands, as seen in Teardrop 2: Journey through the Sea. Name Origin As the legends say, Atlantica was created to be the home to the most human of all new species, and as so gods made it what humans had never been or had: the mythic city of Atlantis served them as inspiration, and as one last memory for humans, the city was named Atlantica, similar to Atlantis. However, Atlantica is, in the truth, a word in the language of ancient Oceanians, with the simple meaning of "where water lives". Story Ancient Times Atlantica was one of the first regions to be conquisted by Oceanians, back ago when they were a fish-like humanoid species living in the depths of the sea. However, when Oceanians found the other side of Lavor, behind the mountains, a war started between them and the Jesters, in which many lives were lost. The Jesters became more and more unknown, faking the death of their entire species, and disappearing for ages. However, not long after that, they came back to Ignitia, their kingdom, and hide from the Oceanians in it. The other side of the region quickly became just a simple legend. Atlantica was, back then, a beautiful kingdom filled with nature and prosperity. This resulted in an unprecedented cultural bloom, expressed in architecture, drama, science and philosophy. Tons of years after, Flashes came to Atlantica to agree in peace with Oceanians and be able to trade and exchange with them. This would later result in a great economy boost to both Tempestos and Atlantica, and as so a great boost to their culture as well. The Inbetween War In the medieval age, so me great scholars discussed the old wars between the Jesters and the Oceanians, calling them barbaric and stupid, without any reason to fight them. As so, a group called Red Defenders arise between Oceanians, and quickly spread in the country. Another group, Blue Keepers, stated the fight as a heroic duel between leading in Lavor, which Oceanians won. There weren't many problems until ten years later, when the Red Defenders told everyone Oceanians should live in harmony with Jesters, peacefully, and without the territory restrictions between Ignitia and Atlantica. A war lasted years and years over these two group, which quickly expanded through all of the country. Jesters though this was a great chance and captured certain points of Atlantica, established territory, and created colonies. However, they were forced to leave Atlantica's territory when the Blue Keepers won the war. The Dark Period In the medieval age, thousands of priests of a species known as Thornaties were made prisoners because of merging with the wind and hearing the whispers and dark desires of kings and soldiers, and telling them to the villagers. Years after going to jail, in a small island surrounding Atlantica, the Thornaties, along with Jesters from the war and traitor Oceanians planned on escaping and hiding. However, soon after a Thornaties told one of the guards of the others' whispers, the prisoners were immediately executed. Thornaties quickly disappeared from Atlantica and established a theocratic government in a far away island. Believing they were evil and executed their fellow villagers for no reason, they studied ancient black magic, doing rituals for the gods to tell them when the time to kill the race had come, and who would be the one to kill the Oceanians. One child, named Keizitt, was chosen from among the Thornaties to be the Oceanians' Slayer. He lived all his life learning black magic and ancient arts, and with people telling him all Oceanians were evil creatures who murdered children and executed innocent Thornaties. The species grew a strong hate on Oceanians and started numerous wars against them, but failed in all of them. However, the priest of the race knew the time would come, after thousands of years, and that then, they would finally slay the Oceanians. Millions of Thornaties, Oceanians and Jesters died in this time period. Industrial Revolution Tensions quickly arise in Atlantica after Jesters came to Atlantica in search of job opportunities, soon after the end of the medieval age. Millions of people thought they should leave the country, but others thought they should stay and gave them jobs. Tons of disturbance appeared in the cities, with them being attacked and buildings, burned. To set off the conflict, Jacques Fawlsia Waterburn took control of the country in the next few years and did an enormous amount of votations to decide. Jesters got jobs in Atlantica, and brought tons of tools and material to the country. *'Textiles' – Atlantica pumped in trading during the Industrial Revolution, and many people came to Atlantica, which was now deemed capital of the region. Atlantica traded cotton and used it, while workers came to the cities. However, they didn't stay long in the capitals, and moved to surrounding islands. *'Steam' - A steam engine was soon created by Fluid Watt, and applied to all classes of machines. It stayed for a long time in Atlantica as the main source of power and energy. *'Iron' - In the Iron industry, coke was finally applied to all stages of iron smelting, replacing charcoal. A huge gap is left in the archives of Atlantic story in-between the Industrial Revolution and actual times. Little tales are here of how Atlantica started using new ways of energy and became a modern, technological city. Infrastructure Science and Technology Atlantica is the planet's leader in efficient, ecological scientific research and technological innovation. Characterized for it's leading technologies, Atlantica has been responsible of inventions such as space-traveling machines. One of Atlantica's most famous researchers in story is Cornelius Volutt, the inventor of Time-Traveling Machines, and an inspiration to much scientists on his country. Another famous Atlantic invention is the Regeneration Machine, a tool capable of sucking away contaminated cells in Oceanian's bodies and deactivating them for later use as vaccines against possible contamination diseases. Cornelius Volutt was, too, the inventor of this, and is widely regarded among both the scientific and medic community of Atlantica as a genius and visionary in technology and machinery. Transportation Personal transportation is widely dominated by Atlantic modern vehicles, such as Aeroriders. Those machines, capable of both flight and water-level travel, are widely known as Oceanian's main transport way. However, Atlantica also has other roads and ways, such as underwater travel and ground-level one. Culture Holidays To find out more about Atlantic holidays, check there. Atlantica is a huge country, with its own popular holidays and festivals. Some of them are the Atlantic Day and the Industrial Anniversary. One of the most widely known is the Dark Moon Festival, a day in which Atlantica remembers the story of the Shadow, and the darkest day of the year, due to the Twin Moon's position. In it, Atlanticans disguise as Shadows and other spooky creatures to have fun during the night and leave away their fears. This festival is also quite popular on neighbouring countries: it's known to be celebrated, too, in Ignitia and Nievalia. However, it hasn't yet reached other countries with enough influence, but the constant travel makes this holiday quite popular in the whole Sylphiu. Sports To find out more about Atlantic sports, check there. sphere.]] Atlantica has received quite a lot of Outer Space influence in his sport practices. However, it mostly remains still on its traditions, and has its own sports, as every country. Some of the most recognizable ones are Water Races, Bubble Shows and other different activities. However, the most famous, and the most extended is, by far, Stratosball. Other planet's influence has reached Atlantica: proof of this is how Dodgeball, Football and other sports are common practice and the country is one of the participants in most of their galactic tourneys. Category:Locations Category:Teardrop (series) Category:Countries